Siren (Kurokawa Ellen)
Siren (セイレーン Seirēn) is Hummy's childhood friend and singing mentorthumb, both born and raised in Major Land. For years before series start, she was Major Land's Fairy of Songs, and sung the Melody of Happiness every year. However, for the current year, Hummy was chosen to sing it instead. She, allegedly feeling betrayed, defected to Minor Land to ask to become Mephisto's subordinate. But in truth, she was brainwashed as a tool so that he could complete the Melody of Sadness. She had the ability to shape-shift into any form she wished, and often alternated between her true feline form and her alter ego Kurokawa Ellen (黑川 エレン Kurokawa Ellen' or '''คุโรคาวะ เอเลน' in the Thai sub), using the pendant on her necklace. She could also summon Negatones from the scattered musical notes using the pendant. However, after becoming Pretty Cure, she has lost her pendant and thus both of these abilities. After getting friends with Hibiki and Kanade, she collaborated fight together. At school, she is a 2nd grade secondary student at Private Aria Academy. Ellen's alter ego is '''Cure Beat (キュアビート Kyua Biito). She uses the light blue Fairy Tone Lary to transform. Her catchphrase is "Can't stop my heart's beat!". Appearance As a cat, Siren has smooth, dark purple fur with lighter purple fur around her neck. She has a pink heart-like marking on her forehead and her back and she has several golden bands tied around her. Like Hummy, she has similar music note markings around her eyes. As Ellen, she has mid-length dark purple hair, acessorized with a twisted golden band tied around one strand. She has sharp yellow eyes and an angular face. She wears a basic white shirt with a sleeveless, black jacket, a yellow choker, dark gray bracelets on each wrist, a short black skirt, long stockings and small boots. Once she switched sides, Ellen replaced her twisted golden band with a yellow/golden scrunchie, which ties her hair in a side ponytail on the left side while letting the rest of it down. She also now wears a long-sleeved light purple shirt with a pattern of pink hearts on the front over a long-sleeved white shirt, a short black waistcoat with a pattern of pink hearts on the left, a short pink heart-shaped pendant, black bracelets on each wrist, a lavender ruffled skirt with a black belt, black stockings and short sand-colored boots. As Cure Beat, her hair becomes wilder and longer, and is tied to the side with a feathered bow. Her costume is slightly more elaborate than the previous two precures, featuring many more frills. Her boots are knee-length and her gloves are wrist-length and fingerless. Personality Before being brainwashed Siren was a kind cat. She always cared for Hummy despite her being naive to most things. However she could get very envious of other people's achievements, such as when Aphrodite chose Hummy over her to sing the Melody of Happiness. After being hired by Mephisto she was cold, calculating, lacked sympathy and unwilling to open up to people. But there was still good in her, when Hummy managed to convince her that she was blindly following Mephisto and was being used. Her earphones broke and became Cure Beat. As Ellen, she underwent a dramatic personality change. She has become more upbeat and cheerful. She was also shown to be much kinder, but with this newfound kindness also came a streak of naivete, such as being easily offended or being prone to childish fears. After a chat with Hibiki and Kanade she became excited at the prospect of starting school. So much so, she spent the whole night practicing her introductory speech, showing just how passionate and commited she was to being accepted as a friend. Relationships Hummy : Siren was a childhood, close friend of Hummy. They grow up together in Major Land, but after Aphrodite asked Hummy to sing the song instead of her, Siren felt betrayed and became Mephisto's right hand. She tends to yell at Hummy as to try to argue but Hummy is just so optimistic it doesn't really matter. After she found out the truth, she then apologized to her until she was brainwashed by Mephisto once again. In episode 21, Siren seems to shake this off when she saves Hummy from Mephisto and becomes Cure Beat. Siren notes that her only friend was Hummy, seeking advice from her on how to become friends with Hibiki and Kanade in episode 24. Even thought Siren/Ellen is in her human form Hummy continue to call her by her real name Siren rather then calling her Ellen like Hibiki and Kanade. Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade : After regaining herself as Ellen she became friends with Hibiki and Kanade. Siren seems to have trouble expressing herself to them having only had a friend in Hummy before and having been brainwashed by Mephisto's noise of evil for a very long time. She knows that Hibiki and Kanade are nice and will help them out in a pinch and she likes them even more as she finds out about the girls. She often bursts out what she is thinking but this may change as Siren gets to know Hibiki and Kanade better. Masamune Ouji : Ellen was saved by him when she was about to be hit by a car in her cat form and developed a bond with him. In ep.15, Ellen planned for Ouji to skip his birthday party and when he was passing by, she faked to have a hurted foot and Ouji ran up to her and she asked to go back to her house. They ended up in a river and Ellen hypnotized him to a deep sleep and layed on a tree. Suddenly sleeping Ouji falls on top of her while and she was caught by Hibiki, Hummy, and Kanade (who was upset about catching them in such a position). Ellen was embarrassed while trying to get Kanade to understand the situation but she ends the argument by calling Kanade "annoying." When Ouji woke up, he saw her okay and thought her foot was better. Ellen blushed and ran away and it indicated that she likes him. Later in the series (episode 25), Ellen meets Ouji after she had been recently scared by Hibiki and Kanade, Ouji offers her advice about how to better understand friendship and Ellen now was better and went off looking for Hibiki and Kanade to make up. Shirabe Otokichi ''': While living in Kanon Town, Otokichi has assisted Ellen in fitting in and living amongst its inhabitants. In episode 28, It is shown that he is the one that gives Ellen the uniform for Private Aria Academy, as well as a school bag. Because of this, Ellen is able to go to school with Hibiki and Kanade. In episode 31, Otokichi lent some books to Ellen on learning how camp outdoors, as well as what zen meditation is. It seems their relationship is because of Otokichi being Aphrodite's Father, and being a resident of Major land he is obliged to help her. Ethymology '''Siren : Siren is a reference to Greek myth, specifically the Odyssey where a group of beautiful witches called the "Sirens" would sing to lure sailors to their deaths by making them crash their boat into the rocky shores of their island. Kurokawa'' ''(黑川) : The name Kurokawa has two terms. Kuro means black in Japanese, which fits Siren's theme color while Kawa means river. Her name can be roughly translated as Black River. Ellen '''(エレン) : English variation of Helen, "bright, shining one. Her name means, "black river shining one." Songs Siren/Ellen's voice actor, Toyoguchi Megumi, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Ami Koshimizu, who voices Hibiki Hojo, Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Minamino Kanade, and Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako. *Heart Beat wa Tomaranai! *BEAT LOVE Duets *Yakusoku no Merodii (The Promised Melody) (Along with Ami Koshimizu, and Fumiko Orikasa) *ONE~Kokoro wo hitotsu ni~ (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, and Ōkubo Rumi) *Yume no tobira (Door of Dreams) (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, and Ōkubo Rumi) Trivia *Siren is the first mascot-like character to be a villain. She is also the second mascot-like character to become a Pretty Cure, the other being Milk, who obtained status equal to that of a Pretty Cure. **She is the first Mascot to be given the title 'Cure'. *Siren is among one of the many the villains of the franchise to eventually join the side of the protagonists. *Siren is the second villain to become a Pretty Cure, the other being Setsuna. *Siren also has a human form like the mascots from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and Coupe from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. She first introduces herself in this form to Hibiki as Ellen. * Ellen is the ninth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Ellen's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. * Ellen is the fifteenth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Ellen is the eleventh Pretty Cures to be an only child. *Although her main form is Ellen, Siren also seems to be able to disguise herself as any human, she is seen doing this to try to fool the Cures.SPC04 *Though she left Minor Land since Episode 21, Siren got the most number of known summons of Negatones, 15 summons in total. However, Bassdrum got two double summons, so they share the same number of summoned Negatones. Though, the Negatone in the beginning of Episode 5 could be probably summoned by her, increasing her number of summoned Negatones to 16. *The necklace Siren used to transform into different forms broke when she first became Cure Beat, resulting in her being "stuck" as a human. *It is revealed in SPC24 that Siren/Ellen is afraid of crabs, which Hibiki and Kanade refer to as cute. *Siren/Ellen is similar to Miki with both sharing a blue theme colour and a fear of underwater animals. (Miki's being octopuses and Siren/Ellen's being crabs.) *The power behind Siren's form changing necklace is unknown. *Siren/Ellen is the lightest among the three (Hibiki, Kanade and Siren/Ellen). *Siren/Ellen/Cure Beat starred in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre. *Like Kanade, Siren/Ellen likes cats. *As Cure Beat, her hair can strum rock guitar sounds when she strokes it, or when she flicks off a strand of it. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Surname total as has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Scary of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * Scary of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. * Both are antagonist to become a true part of Pretty Cure. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki Minamino Kanade Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2013 : 16th(2nd Half) The Rank *2012 : 20th *2013 : 17th(1st Half) , 16th(2nd Half) *2014 : 21st(1st Half) , 17th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS22.png NS222.jpg NS322.jpg 27.jpg Num-27.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Purple Cures